


we live in cities nobody sees

by adreamaloud, daneorange (adreamaloud)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Morridoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamaloud/pseuds/adreamaloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamaloud/pseuds/daneorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren, Evony and the holidays. For what it’s worth -- I didn’t see this coming, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we live in cities nobody sees

_Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams / and you know we’re on each other’s team_  
  
-lorde, team

*

Evony makes a habit of it – it’s easy with Lauren, she finds soon enough, because the doctor settles into routine fairly quickly, and on the third Friday, Evony finds herself saying, “Oh, _honey,_ we should shake things up a little here, don’t you think?”

It’s the weekend before Christmas and Lauren just rolls her eyes at her, opening her door wider as she says hello. “Evony.” Her name slips out of Lauren’s mouth easier now, and to a degree it pleases her: Sometimes, she wants to _not_ be the Morrigan, and it _pleases her_ , how Lauren gives her _that_.

She puts her six-pack right where she always has – or at least, where she had the past couple of weeks. “Dr Lewis,” she greets back. “Don’t you ever get bored?”

“I’ve been here _three weeks,_ ” says Lauren, sinking back into her couch. She backs into the sofa arm, like she’s making room; for all her obsession with grand gestures, it’s the little things that Lauren does that gets to Evony the most.

“Already a lifetime to some,” Evony replies, handing Lauren her bottle. Lauren examines it briefly before swiping at the opening with her thumb and taking a swig. Off the faint smile on Lauren’s face, Evony says, “It’s a darker brew from the ‘80s. What do you think?”

Lauren wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand, shoulders relaxing finally. “Better than last week’s selection,” she says, smirking.

“Call it a special brew or something,” Evony says, drinking up and looking around. She spots a small tree in the corner, adorned with lights. “I didn’t think you’d be into _Christmas_.”

“All these generalizations you make, just because I’m a woman of science,” Lauren replies. Evony tries not to laugh but fails, prompting Lauren to add: “I’m _serious_.”

“My apologies,” says Evony, a hand on Lauren’s arm on the back rest. Lauren relaxes to the touch much quicker now; Evony still remembers a couple of moments when Lauren had pulled away. Tonight, she doesn’t. “The tree looks nice,” she offers later.

“Thanks. I guess.” Lauren looks at her as she finishes her bottle off, punctuating it with a slight hiss. “Got any more?”

“All these weeks I’ve spent trying to turn you into an alcoholic are _actually_ finally paying off, it seems,” Evony smirks. “ _Hallelujah_.”

Lauren laughs, getting up to open a bottle herself. “Shut up, Evony.” She smiles as she settles back into the couch, right into the space she left, taking extra care to maintain the gap between them. Evony starts inching closer, rearranging the hem of her dress; stops when Lauren touches her knee.

It’s a sort of _code_ ; she knows Lauren still doesn’t trust her, and Evony still doesn’t expect her to. It’s a funny thing, trust – and the fact that Lauren _won’t_ just draws her in further.

_I see a darkness in you,_ she’d told her once; that time Lauren had only looked at her, one brow raised – and that was all. Evony waited for a comment all night long, but heard none, until the very end of it – not even when Evony lingered longer at the door after saying goodbye.

Maybe it was a sign of agreement. Or that she was thinking about it, at the very least.

“What are you doing here?” Lauren asks finally, fiddling with the opening of her beer, fingertips glazing around it lightly in a manner that has Evony licking her lips absently.

“Can’t a girl have someone to have holiday drinks with?” she asks back, shrugging. Truth be told, being The Morrigan does make her lonely, sometimes; being at the top meant not settling for inferior companions, and she’d had her significant share of sub-par assistants.

That Lauren is different does not surprise Evony, though the fact that Lauren can be intelligent and _hilarious_ at the same time sometimes does. She’d always thought those years under the dead Ash were such a waste – of talent, of humor, of _time_. In three weeks, Lauren must have done more for the Dark than she ever has for the Light in all those years – or at least, that’s what she assumes, because Lauren isn’t really inclined to update her on anything.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Oh hush, Dr Lewis,” she cuts in. “And drink up. It’ Christmas.”

Lauren looks at her uncertainly, the way she always does before fully letting Evony in, every time. “All right then,” she says quietly, lifting her bottle. “To Christmas.”

*

Evony is here again, and really, Lauren shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but she is. “I have a feeling you’re already monitoring me,” she tells Evony as she comes in, but the smile on Lauren’s face just takes out all the venom that could be in it.

“That is your initial assumption?” Evony replies, though not unkindly. Lauren watches as Evony runs her palm over the kitchen counter, like she’s dusting it before lowering the bottle of wine she’s brought along this time. Then, off the question on Lauren’s face: “Stole this from a rich baron’s cellar in the 1700s. They just don’t make it like they used to.”

“The wine?”

“The _baron_.” Evony rolls her eyes and Lauren laughs. “Of course, it’s the wine. And so what if I’m monitoring you? Am I not the Morrigan?”

“And I thought you were just Evony when you’re here.” It’s out so quick that Lauren does not have time to rein it in; she finds herself blinking slowly at the miniscule moment of _feeling_ that ghosts across Evony’s face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean.”

Evony looks away and shrugs, like she was surprised at that small moment herself. “You assume I take offense,” she just says, opening a drawer and taking out Lauren’s corkscrew. She doesn’t ask where it is; she’s been here enough times and she doesn’t have to. Lauren watches Evony move around her kitchen for a moment – smooth and familiar, like she _belongs_ there. She finds herself closing her eyes at the sound of the bottle being opened finally.

They drink quietly on the couch, Lauren’s books between them. Evony stares at the open window just above Lauren’s shoulder, and Lauren tries not to stare at the curve of her brow, two hands wrapped around a wine glass.

“Try not to burn my face off with all that staring, doc.”

It’s Lauren’s turn to look away, warm blush starting at the base of her neck. _I can always say it’s the wine._ “My apologies. That was rude.”

“Borderline flattering, actually,” says Evony. “After all, I don’t tolerate staring from just anyone.”

“Tolerate?”

“You should see my gallery of eyeballs; used to be into gouging them out on grounds of _unwanted attention_.”

Lauren laughs at that. _Of course, the Morrigan would have a gallery of eyeballs._ “You must have _truckloads_ of eyeballs.”

“An entire _castle_ ,” Evony gestures. “A pity I lost several to a fire in the mid-1800s. A handful of idiots tried burning down one of my old dungeons. Good thing I managed to keep a handful; I’ll show you after New Year’s.”

“A _castle_ of eyeballs,” Lauren muses. Truth be told, she is kind of sad a huge chunk of them got burned; they would have made great samples. “All that unwanted attention throughout the centuries huh?”

“Kind of comes with the territory babe,” Evony replies, sliding closer to refill Lauren’s glass. When she moves to touch Lauren’s knee, Lauren moves away, albeit awkwardly. “Are you--You’re _blushing_.”

“It’s the wine,” Lauren replies instantly, just as she had rehearsed, though the burning sensation that Evony’s left on her knee is unmistakable. “You were saying – it comes with the Morrigan territory?”

“Comes with the ‘generally attractive’ territory, as I’m sure you’d agree.” Evony gives her the smallest of winks and Lauren feels something in her chest plummet. “I love seeing this side of you.”

Lauren finishes the rest of her drink; suddenly the room is hot and she feels so parched. “This side of me,” she repeats dumbly, staring on as Evony moves even closer to refill her glass for the nth time.

“The side of you that wants to kiss me,” Evony replies confidently. The way she touches Lauren’s knee again seems to say she insists on staying. “Come on doc. Can’t a girl have a New Year’s kiss?”

Lauren clears her throat. “ _Evony._ ”

Evony promptly rolls her eyes, ignoring Lauren completely as she leans in for the _kill_. “There,” she says after, drawing circles on Lauren’s knee. “That wasn’t so hard, was it.”

Lauren licks her lips;  Evony tastes like wine and old castles and ashes. “Not too much,” she just says, laughing a little. “Happy New Year. I guess.”

“I guess,” Evony says in kind, pushing herself off Lauren’s sofa. Lauren follows her with her eyes and hums in agreement. “Come visit after New Year’s.”

“For the eyeballs, of course.”

“And some merlot. Or whatever.”

Lauren watches as Evony picks her bag off the kitchen counter and pockets her keys, pausing for a moment at the door before looking back over her shoulder and fixing her hair.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Lauren just says, biting down on her lip.

“That your New Year’s resolution?” Evony replies, walking out before Lauren can say anything else.

_Maybe,_ Lauren thinks, staring at her door. #


End file.
